


Tease

by Slay_Hoseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kpop smut, M/M, S.coups - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, jicheol smut, jihoon - Freeform, kpop, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay_Hoseok/pseuds/Slay_Hoseok
Summary: Jihoon spent the day teasing Seungcheol, he's in for a surprise when he gets back. (Featuring a slight daddy kink.)





	

"You know I don't like it when you tease." Seungcheols voice had dropped an octave lower as soon as they stepped through the door. "I didn't know I was teasing." Jihoon let out a small giggle that made Seungcheols member twitch. 

Jihoon had worn very short shorts to the mall. He got all kinds of looks from men and women, but mostly men. That's what pissed Seungcheol off the most. There were other people looking at Jihoons pretty legs. But Jihoon only meant to tease Seungcheol throughout the day, he didn't even glance at the people looking at him. 

Once Seungcheol locked the door Jihoon was pressed up against the nearest wall, his neck completely exposed. 

Seungcheol started harshly sucking at Jihoons collar bone, making sure that there would be bruises tomorrow. 

"Did you want them to see you like that? You can't tell me you didn't see the lust in their eyes?" Seungcheol pinned Jihoons wrists above him, squeezing them softly. "I-I didn't I promise." Jihoons voice squeaked softly as he talked. "I don't believe you, do you need to be reminded of who you belong to?" 

Jihoon shook his head slowly. "I'm all yours." Seungcheol smirked before unzipping his own jeans. "Then show me you belong to me." Jihoon quickly got onto his knees so his head was level with Seungcheols crotch. Jihoon slowly pulled down Seungcheols pants to his knees. 

His mouth started to water as soon as he saw Seungcheols cock. The tip was bright red with pre cum already dripping down his length. He was a good 7 inches, perfect for Jihoons tight ass. 

Jihoon softly kissed the tip before taking half of it into his mouth, immediately bobbing his head up and down. Lewd noises came from Jihoons mouth as he took more of Seungcheol into his mouth. 

The tip of Seungcheols cock was hitting the back of Jihoons throat, making him gag several times. But whenever Jihoon gagged his mouth tightened around Seungcheols cock, making him moan loudly. 

Seungcheol grabbed Jihoons hair tightly and pushed his length deeper into his throat. Jihoon put his hands on Seungcheols thighs to steady himself as Seungcheol started roughly thrusting deeper into Jihoons throat. 

As Seungcheol was throat fucking him, Jihoon decided to pull his pants down just enough so his cock could spring free.

Jihoons cock was significantly smaller than Seungcheols. At a mere 2 inches Jihoons cock was practically pouring pre cum all over his jeans and the floor. 

Whenever Seungcheol used Jihoon for his own pleasure Jihoon got so aroused and horny. 

"That's it baby, take my cock just like that." Drool was now dripping from Jihoons lips the more Seungcheol thrusted. The way Seungcheol used his mouth and gripped his hair made Jihoon submit completely to him. 

Jihoon whimper as his hand made contact with his cock, stroking softly trying to relieve some of the tension. When Seungcheol saw that he pulled Jihoons head completely off of him. Seungcheol almost came at the sight. 

Jihoons head was tilted back by Seungcheols hand in his hair, face bright red with spit smeared all over his mouth. "Do you want daddy's cock baby?" Seungcheol slapped his dick across Jihoons lips as he nodded. "Okay baby, since you've been so good go get yourself ready on the bed." 

Jihoon almost feel with how quickly he got off the tile floor and ran to their shared room. He stripped himself of his shirt and boxers just as Seungcheol walked in compete naked, cock standing straight, with his belt in hand. "Get on your hands and knees."

Jihoon moved into position and Seungcheol got into the bed behind him. Seungcheol bent over Jihoons back and tied his hands to the bed frame with the belt. "Be good for me and I'll let you come okay?" Jihoon nodded but turned his head as he heard Seungcheol unwrap foil. "N-No, I want you to come i-inside." 

Seungcheol wasn't surprised, Jihoon always wanted his come no matter where it was. On his face, hair, lips, ass. 

He tossed the packet back onto the bed before lining himself up with Jihoons entrance. "I'm not gonna go slow baby, so prepare yourself." 

As soon as Jihoon nodded Seungcheol pushed his entire length into him. Jihoon moaned loudly which caused Seungcheol to harshly slap his ass. "You can't make any noise, you don't want the neighbors to hear, do you?" 

Jihoon shook his head as Seungcheol started pounding into him mercilessly. Jihoon had his hand clamped over his mouth tightly so no noise could escape, but that's impossible. 

Every time a whimper came from his mouth Seungcheol would slap his ass. The more he did it, the harder Seungcheols hits would get. "I told you baby, be quite for me." 

Seungcheol could tell Jihoon was close when he started rocking back on Seungcheols cock. "Are you close baby? Are you gonna come just from my cock?" 

"Y-Yes Daddy, g-gonna come!" The pace Seungcheol had was making the leather from the belt dig into Jihoons wrists. But Jihoon didn't really care, he liked the burn he felt from it. 

"Okay baby, daddy's gonna come in your tight little ass, come with me baby." Jihoon gripped the sheets tightly for the last few seconds until Seungcheol released into him. As soon as he let out that deep groan Jihoon came onto the sheets with a high pitch scream. This time Seungcheol didn't care how loud he was.  

Seungcheol pulled out and watched his come drip from Jihoons tight hole. Jihoon soon collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Seungcheol went to the bathroom and got a damp rag before cleaning Jihoon up, making sure to wipe the come off his abdomen. 

Jihoon whined and pulled at his wrists. Seungcheol untied his wrists and softly kissed the red marks that would soon be black and blue. "Good boy, do you want anything to drink? Maybe a bath?" Jihoon shook his head, the only thing he wanted was Seungcheol. "J-Just cuddles" he said in a raspy voice. 

Seungcheol laid down next to him and held Jihoon close to his chest, making sure to cradle his wrists. "You did so good baby." He kissed Jihoons temple and whispered more words of encouragement as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Daddy Seungcheol. 
> 
> Hey! Yeah you, if you would like to make a request please contact me on my Tumblr which is   
> slay-hoseok. Or if you don't have Tumblr then my wattpad is   
> Slay_Hoseok


End file.
